powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 4: We Were Naïve!!
is the fourth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the two-part battle with the Key Jester, as well as reveals the origins of the war between the Dai and Gorma. Synopsis Angered by the Dairangers' lack of confidence in each other in dealing with the Key Jester, Master Kaku forces the team to learn a history lesson regarding the Gorma and the consequences of their failure. Plot After Kaori's soul was taken by Key Jester, Kaku tells the team they were arrogant leaving Daigo to take on the threat alone, stating he kept silent on purpose and that even without his direction, he believed the team would defeat Key Jester together; warning they shouldn't overestimate themselves or the Gorma. Ryo asks what they should do, but Kaku states they can't compare to the Gorma and that if their guard is down even a little, they'll be crushed and no one will be able to save humanity. Shoji asks if the team really has such power to defeat their enemy despite just being rookies and no understanding of the Gorma; Rin further adds it's impossible due to how experienced the Gorma are, but Kazu claims it isn't impossible but will be difficult unless they train, which Ryo agrees with stating they still can't control their Qiryoku. Kaku understands and states they will have it their way and wishes to not tell them any more. Daigo states he doesn't like where things stand and the whole thing is upsetting. At the hospital, Masao and Kaori lay together as Daigo worries about both of them, while the other Dairanger worry; Ryo breaking plates as he wonders Kaku's words about the Gorma threat and Rin sitting by a college campus before going to class. Back at the restaurant, Shoji states the Dairanger are done for while Kazu commiserates for the kids whose souls were stolen but they can't do anything about it. Kazu prepares to leave Shoji behind with their mission done for, but Shoji stops him as they see a raccoon doll on a skateboard laughing at them, forcing them to run off. The doll yells it wants ramen as another doll appears with a gun shooting at the ramen shop and other dolls appear to cause turmoil at a nearby amusement park. Shoji and Kazu yell at the Gorma to stop before being shot at; while Key Jester laughs at the rampaging his dolls are doing through the streets, driving around and breaking through stores and tormenting children while setting trash on fire and rolling barrels at people causing more chaos. Throwing bombs, Shoji tells the people to duck as he and Kazu try to protect them from the assault. Returning to headquarters, Shoji and Kazu discover Kaku and Daigo meditating together; Shoji wondering why they weren't paying attention, but the master tells them to merely sit down. Ryo and Rin likewise arrive at the base having heard the news of the attack and that complaining this isn't time to relax. Kaku tells everyone to sit; making them upset about what he's trying to pull but the master states they cannot defeat the Gorma at this time since he knows what their next move will be and believes things will be alright before asking once again for them to sit down. The other Dairanger join their master and Daigo in meditation as Kaku asks them to focus their Qi power they possess as a light within the chamber glows and the room becomes unstable. The six soon start rising into the air in their stances before they all emerge within a vision, standing within China; their bodies still in headquarters but their consciousness traveling there. Standing before a statue, Kaku reveals it is the ruins of the Daos Civilization, from around 4,000 BC: two-thousand years before the emergence of the four major civilizations, the Daos existed with a superiority to all of them. The capital was prosperous and the people lived in peace until the Gorma instigated a civil war within their lands; visions of the Gorma Triumvirate emerge with them declaring they now rule the lands and those who resist face death. Those who worshiped the Gorma possessed Yo power and committed all manner of brutality; but the civilians didn't stand by this forever, hiding and struck back against the Gorma with many lives lost in a war without end. Eventually the empire fell and the city fell into ruin. Kazu wonders if the Gorma have returned and if they plan to do this again as Ryo discovers an inscription on a nearby wall. The team removes the dirt and discovers pictures of the five mythical animals they possess: Ryuu, Shishi, Tenma, Qilin and Houou. When Rin asks what is going on, Kaku explains the Mythical Qi Beasts appeared during the battle, fighting the Gorma and becoming allies as the team realizes that there are other Qi Beasts aside from Ryuseioh. As the visions continue, Kaku shows that if they don't act, humanity's future will be lost, seeing Masao and Kaori being tormented by Cotporos as slaves before they all return to the lair, their vision complete. As they return, Ryo states they were naive, Kazu adding they forgot about Kaori and the children captured by Key Jester, Shoji adding that as long as they're around, they won't let the Gorma do as they please. The team hold their fists up together as Kaku confirms their new determination. In the city, Key Jester's dolls continue to rampage about attacking the populace as the Dairanger return to face them, deciding to attack the Gorma Minion to stop his manipulation. The dolls continue to attack the Dairanger, shooting at them as Rin uses her wind powers to blow them away and Kazu tries to catch a doll that slashes his hand as it escapes. The Dairanger follow the doll as it giggles through a building, Daigo chasing it down stating it won't get away as he corners it before it creates a door in the building, Shishiranger pursuing as Daigo falls within dimensions until he lands in an outdoor setting where Key Jester is relaxing in his human form drinking juice. As Daigo confronts him, the other Dairanger knock to try and break through the wall before Cotporos emerge to fight them; while Shishiranger fights against the human Gorma Minion. The other Dairanger fight roller skating and staff wielding Cotporos stating they have to believe in Daigo before transforming to stop the grunt attack. Ryo summons Ryuseioh and uses it to search for Daigo while elsewhere Shishiranger transforms to continue his attack on Key Jester, who continues to relentlessly assault him. Finding his partner, Ryo uses the Ryuseioh Big Blaze to burn Key Jester away turning it back to it's Gorma form as the others catch up with their teammate. Key Jester curses them for burning them with fire as Daigo tells it will pay for what it has done. The Dairanger soon begin their battle once again, the team using various weapons like chains, nunchaku, swords and their spears combat the Cotporos minions. Key Jester combats Shishiranger, the Dairanger knocking him away before declaring Heavenly Illusion Star Mist Hiding to cover Key Jester and attack him from within it; using phantom fighter planes and a phantom door which Shishiranger asks if he can open; which the Gorma Minion takes the challenge of attempting, searching through keys until he pulls his biggest one out; entering it in and opening, it explodes, knocking him away and declaring the move cowardly before the team use the Qiryoku Bomber to finish him off. As Key Jester dies, the dolls likewise die down and the souls return to the children he captured them from, including Masao and Kaori at the hospital as the Dairanger walk together with their new-found team ethic. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kaori: *Masao: *Chef: Notes *'Viewership': 8.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura